goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy's Boys
Nancy's Boys is the twentieth episode of King of the Hill Season 4, 81st episode overall. Synopsis Rewarded with free dinner for four for freeing the owner, Mr. Winston of That's Amore from the restaurant's walk-in freezer, Hank's initial wish is to take Dale, Boomhauer, and Bill, but at Peggy's insistence, citing the 'romantic' nature of the restaurant, he grudgingly agrees to take her and another couple instead. When Dale learns of this, he invites himself and Nancy along as the second couple. Nancy, meanwhile, had been planning to spend the night with John Redcorn, but Redcorn tells her to go with Dale, implying that he needs some time to himself. Hurt, she accompanies Dale and the Hills, but the atmosphere of the restaurant, the steady flow of drink, and Dale's relentless but adoring flirtations lead Nancy to a night of passion with Dale upon their return home - a realization which horrifies Nancy the next morning. When she tells Dale that night that John Redcorn is due over again, Dale reasons that her headaches have all really been just a desperate bid for his attention, and he expresses guilt for ignoring her needs to the point where she apparently needed Redcorn's healing. Seeing Dale so adoring again weakens Nancy's resolve, and she decides at last to end her 14-year affair with John Redcorn. After a second couples' date with the Hills, Nancy is shocked when, as Dale slumbers in her arms, John Redcorn appears at her bedroom window. He ducks back out of sight when Dale stirs and makes his way to the bathroom, then climbs in and angrily confronts Nancy. As he does so, Dale, mistaking Redcorn for a prowler, sneaks up behind him and knocks him out with a lamp, only to realize afterward who he is. Redcorn momentarily comes to, but climbs out the window and runs off without another word. When Nancy attempts to call him the next day, he hangs up on her; against Nancy's distraught pleas, Dale goes to John Redcorn's trailer himself to apologize. At first, Redcorn refuses to hear Dale out, but eventually vents his frustrations over some land ownership issues he'd been pursuing to no avail against the Bureau of Indian Affairs on his tribe's behalf. When Dale brings up the Freedom of Information Act, John Redcorn entreats Dale to help him fill out an application, and the two convene in secret to muddle through the appropriate forms. Meanwhile, Dale has apparently forgotten about another couples' date with the Hills. Furious at being stood up, Nancy rants about how she needs two men in her life since she apparently cannot rely on either one, and heads back to John Redcorn's trailer to resume their affair. She is surprised to see Dale there, however, and as he buttons up his shirt (recalling similar, less innocent circumstances when it was Dale walking in on Redcorn with Nancy) after a massage, she demands to know why he's there. When he turns the question around, she too cites a 'headache', whereupon he suddenly remembers the missed date and confesses apologetically that he's been helping John Redcorn in an attempt to mend 'patient-healer' relations for Nancy's benefit. When Dale asks John Redcorn if he'll agree to resume healing Nancy, however, Redcorn refuses: now that Dale is his friend, he no longer wishes to betray him and ends his 14 year affair with his wife, but continues to mask his history with Nancy by explaining that their friendship would make it unprofessional for him to continue her treatments. Dale and Nancy thusly depart, hand in hand. In the credits, John Redcorn has received some government papers and proceeds to read them saying, "Good, this is good". The episode ends with Redcorn saying, "This is dynamite." Other Languages *Nancy's Boys/Other Languages Quotes *Nancy's Boys/Quotes Stinger Quote Dale: "Love train! Woo-woo!" Featured Songs Silver Convention - Fly, Robin, Fly Over the credits Living After Midnight by Judas Priest is playing. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 4) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki